


Pretend | DreamNotFound

by Onot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Slow Burn, Temporarily Unrequited Love, mainly fluff tbh, no beta we die like men, when your crush gets a girl and you start to freak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onot/pseuds/Onot
Summary: Only some people can see their red string when they turn 18.What happens when you find out your red string is attached to your best friend, who has no idea you are their soulmate.(Dream, Sapnap, and George were all born in the same year for the sake of this story.)This story is also posted on Wattpad under the same name, but the username is _kxylcc_
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 127
Kudos: 487





	1. -1-

**-George's POV-**

**-August 11th, 11:55-**

"I wonder if I will be able to see who my soulmate is." Dream, George's childhood best friend wondered aloud. Dream's real name was Clay but he preferred Dream.

"If you do will you promise to tell me who it is if we come across them?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded his head. We both fully knew there was a big chance his soulmate would live across the world. In france maybe.

Only few people who could see their red string actually found their soulmate. They would end up marrying someone who isn't made for them. It hurt me for some stupid reason that some would end up marrying someone other than their soulmate. Especially if you could see that the person laying next to you wasn't the person your heart was made for.

Only five minutes left until Dream's birthday. Only five minutes left until we could possibly start to find his soulmate.

"I'm nervous." Said the taller boy. All I did was hum in acknowledgement. I would be nervous as well. In Fact in around two months my eighteenth birthday will be here and we will be sitting in the exact same spot, our shoulders touching and our backs against his bedroom door. "What if-"

"We don't have time for _what if's_ Dream." I quietly laughed. "Only two minutes to go." I saw him glance down at his watch before looking up at me and letting his lips form a soft smile.

"Thank you for being with me George. I just wish Sapnap was here as well." I smiled but didn't remove my eyes from the carpet. My knees were huddled to my chest. Sapnap, (his real name is Nick but he liked to be called Sapnap) against his wishes,had went on a trip with his family a week ago. They wouldn't be back until next week.

Sapnap had already turned 18. He couldn't see his red string. He was disappointed.

He didn't stop being disappointed for a whole two weeks. Dream and I tried to cheer him up any chance we could get. Taking him out for ice cream, playing different games, having casual conversations about his favorite subjects.

Silence overcame us before Dream whispered "Less than a minute." I closed my eyes as he did a small countdown, starting at 10.

_10..._

_9..._

_8..._

_7..._

_6..._

_5..._

_4.._.

"Good luck Dream," I mumbled as I opened my eyes and he closed his. I had no idea why I said good luck. It was the universes job to pick who saw the red string and who didn't. He didn't need luck, he just had to hope.

_2..._

_1..._

Dream let out a weary breath as he opened his eyes. He frowned. I stared at him. He looked at me and shook his head. "Nothing." He mumbled. I gave one slow nod as he looked down at his feet.

"Nothing." He repeated. "I have been waiting for this moment ever since I heard about it when I was ten and-" I saw a tear run down his cheek. I nodded my head once again to let him know I understand. Even though I couldn't begin to understand the disappointment he must feel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George's 18th birthday :)

**-George's POV-**

**-October 31st, 11:50 PM-**

I knocked on Dream's bedroom door. I heard bedsprings creak and footsteps coming towards the door. It didn't take long for Dream to open the door and welcome me with a hug.

"How-" He started but I interrupted him. I knew exactly what he would ask me. _How did you get in?_

"Your mom let me in." I told him before closing the door and sitting down.

"Ten minutes, huh?" He said before sitting down next to me. Our backs against the door. I had my knees pulled up to my chest and Dream had his legs straight out.

"Yeah. Ten minutes until I turn eighteen." I smiled at him as he smiled back. No one had anything to say after that. We sat in silence; taking little glances at each other, praying to God the other wouldn't see. It wasn't until we made eye contact that Dream said something.

"Do you think you will be able to see your red string and be able to see where your soulmate is?" He asked. I didn't answer for a second. I didn't believe I would be able to. Being able to see your red string wasn't particularly rare, but it didn't happen to everybody.

"I have no idea," I told Dream, causing him to let out a quiet laugh as he tore his green eyes off of me and onto the floor. _His eyes are beautiful._ I thought. _Everything about him is beautiful._ I rolled my eyes as I mentally scolded myself for thinking such away. _You shouldn't think that way of your best friend._

"When is Sapnap getting here?" I spoke again. I just noticed I hadn't bothered to look away from Dream when he looked away from me. _How embarrassing. I was staring at him._ I could only wish he didn't notice. Though I'm sure he did. Anyone could sense when eyes were on you. Especially when those eyes belonged to the boy next to you.

"Soon." That was all Dream said. This time I remembered to look away when he did.

_5 minutes left._ I thought. Five minutes and I will be eighteen. Five minutes and my world could change for the better.

There was a small knock at the door and a quiet voice that said "Dream, I'm here." It was Sapnap. We both stood up and opened the door, letting him in. He gave us each a hug before Dream and I sat down again and Sapnap sat in front of us.

This time Dream and I were a bit closer. Our arms touched and my hand laid next to his. My head might as well be on his shoulder.

I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about doing that.

"Are you nervous George?" Came Sapnaps loud voice. I looked up at him and nodded my head.

"Of course. I'm always nervous." I told him, earning a small laugh from my two friends.

"Well, you have two minutes to go," Sapnap said. I looked at Dream who was fiddling with his fingers.

I kept my gaze on him for a moment until he looked at me and said: "Why are you staring at me?"

I looked up, startled, as my face started to turn a bright red.

"Ooh, George caught staring." Sapnap held the last part out for as long as he could. I glared at him before responding.

"I was just daydreaming I guess. I didn't watch where my gaze landed." I tried to tell them that in the most confident voice I had, which to be honest wasn't much. No one seemed to care about that much after my excuse. They both just simply look away as Sapnap tried to start a conversation and failed.

"One minute left," Dream whispered. I looked at him as my stomach began to ache. A strong pain engulfed my body as the clock that hung above his dresser ticked each second.

"Don't worry George," Sapnap reassured me as he scooted forward. I looked at him then at Dream who was looking at me.

We were seated just like when Sapnap was turning eighteen. Except I wasn't nervous then. I was excited for my best friend!

I should be excited for myself too.

I looked down at my lap as Dream started to count aloud.

_10..._

_9..._

_8..._

_7..._

_6..._

_5..._

Dream smiled at me as well as Sapnap. I couldn't muster a smile as the butterflies in my stomach were leaving me in pain.

_3..._

_2..._

I closed my eyes as Dream hit one.

A few seconds later I opened them. A red string attached to my pinky and traveling...

_No... this had to be a joke. Dream couldn't_ be...

Each of my friends gave me a confused look.

"Well?" Dream asked. I looked at him then at the red, shimmering string attached to Dream and I's pinky. I couldn't bear to tell him. I couldn't ruin our friendship.

"It travels that way," I pointed towards the window by Dreams bed. Obviously lying.

"You can see it?" Sapnap's face was filled with excitement. So was Dreams. I should be excited as well. But all I could think about was that Dream was my soulmate.

_My best friend is my soulmate._

_Dream is my soulmate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the second part!  
> Don't mind the thing below that says it's the first part.  
> I actually do not know how to remove it. I'm not very familiar with ao3.  
> <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George get ready to spend a day together :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes in this.   
> :)

**-George's POV-**

**-November 1st, 8:00 AM-**

I woke up lying next to Dream in his big bed. 

I remembered that last night after Sapnap left Dream and I was both tired so we decided to lay down and talk for a while. I think I fell asleep first but I couldn't remember. My friend did have a lot of questions about the red string. Such as what color, if I could put my hand through it, and if it has gotten in my way yet. Of course, I answered all of those questions. At least I tried without giving away the fact that the string ended with the boy right next to me. 

Dream was still asleep. His chest rises and fall's with each breath. His messy blond hair was sprawled across his pillow and his lips were slightly ajar. I couldn't help but lay there and stare. I have a silent pray to any God that he wouldn't wake up right now and catch me staring.

He stirred in his sleep a bit and I looked away as he opened his eyes and rubbed them. "Good morning, Gogy," He giggled as he sat up and stretched. I smiled.

"Good morning, Clay," I mumbled as he fell back onto the bed. 

"I have lots of stuff planned for us today. I hope you didn't make any other plans." He told me. I looked over and saw a lopsided grin on his face. Despite trying not to think much about it, I found it cute.

"Oh really?" I laughed. He sat up and pulled me up by my arm.

"Yes! So go get dressed then come back here. You can get dressed bathroom if that's alright with you." He stood up and grabbed my hand to pull me up. I couldn't help but notice how soft his hand was. Of course, our hands only touched for a few seconds, but that was enough for me. I also noticed every time we touched the red string seemed brighter. 

_Like I needed a reminder that our friendship could be possibly ruined by the fact that dream is my soulmate._

_But Dream never needs to know. As far as he knows Sapnap could be his soulmate._

I hated the idea of Sapnap and Dream being soulmates. It's Dream and I, not Dream and Sapnap. 

I once again cursed myself for being so _clingy_ I guess you could say. Or jealous though I didn't have anything to be jealous about. 

I grabbed my clothes then walked to the bathroom that was across the hall. I shut the door then put on the shirt and pair of jeans I brought with me. I fixed my hair to make it look less like I just woke up. Then put on my socks that went half way up my calf.

I found it quiet weird looking at the red string bounce up and down or get longer or shorter with each move Dream made that caused him to move his left hand. The red string was attached my right string and his right.

 _That would be perfect for us holding hands._ I noted. I blushed at the thought of holding his warm hand. Of course that would never happen though. We were only friends and nothing would change that. It was just hard to know we were meant to be together. And not just be together in a sappy _We are meant to be together because I love you!_ way. Dream and I were _meant_ to be together. The universe said so itself. 

Of course I didn't actually like him though. It's just-

_Oh, shut the fuck up George._

I closed my eyes and tried to relax. I like him. Don't I?

_It's because Clay is so damn caring and nice._

He flirts with me all the time. Saying he love's me and how cute I look and he expects me to not fall for him?

But I shouldn't like him. I'm straight and that won't change just because I now know my heart is made to be with a boy. I have had feelings for girls in the past. There is no way those were fake. Even then it's probably just me not knowing how to deal with this new news. That would make more sense than me just me suddenly interested in a boy that has been my best friend since I was seven.

"George?" I jumped as I heard him calling my name. "Are you ready?" He sounded relatively close. I must have not heard his knock if he did knock.

"Uhh yes!" I replied as the door flew open. There stood Dream in a pair of blue jeans and a simple white shirt. I had noticed throughout our friendship he tended to keep to the simple clothes. Except when he was 7 and until he was 11. His mom picked his clothes out then.

"Great! I was thinking we could go get some breakfast somewhere first. Then we could go to the lake for a little bit then see what comes next later." He took his phone out of his pocket and messed with it for a minute. "How about this place? They serve great breakfast burritos! Isn't that your favorite breakfast?" He sounded so excited. I thought it was cute.

I smiled and nodded my head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was shorter than my last chapter but I wanted to split up the getting ready and them actually spending the day together. Also sorry if this doesn't make much sense. I had to write each bit of it throughout the day.  
> Again, ignore the thing below that says this is the first chapter.  
> <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a while. I wrote the whole chapter and the next somewhere else only for it to get deleted and I kind of lost motivation after that happened. Also, I couldn't come up with a name for a restaurant so the restaurant they are talking about will just be called a restaurant.  
> Also, follow my Twitter @/kayleewasf0und

Dream led me out to his car and got in the driver's seat while I got in the passenger seat.

"What restaurant are we going to?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." He told me. He knew I hated surprises yet he still tries to surprise me.

"Dream," I groaned as he started driving. "You know I-"

"I know you do, George. But trust me, you will love all the surprises today." I rolled my eyes. _There_ _are multiple surprises._ All I can do is trust him.

_That shouldn't be hard. You would trust him with your life._

As he drove I sat there in silence. Every once in a while Dream would look at me and when I catch him he would grin then look away. It turned into a kind of game to see if he could look at me without getting caught. But it quickly ended when he almost crashed the car because he wasn't paying attention.

"Clay!" I yelled as I gripped the seat. 

He let out a casual laugh as if this was an everyday thing. _At least I hoped it wasn't an everyday thing._ "It's fine, George," He reassured me before reaching for my hand that laid between my seat and his. My breath hitched at his touch. 

"How is it fine? You almost got us killed!" I said. He rolled his eyes but kept his eyes on the road.

"I guess if you-" He started but never got to finish because I interrupted him.

"You should be paying attention regardless of what I want."

"George, I promise I will be more careful from now on. If that makes you happy." He whispered as he squeezed my hand then let go. His warm hand left my hand cold. I carried my gaze from the road to Dream. I continued to stare at him before he caught me and giggled. "It's a good thing you aren't driving."

"I mean you're right since I don't even have my license." I laughed as he pulled into the parking lot. He shrugged his shoulders.

I got out of the car and followed Dream inside the restaurant. Inside a lady wearing a white dress with a black apron greeted us. "Hello! Let me lead you to your table!" She had a faux cheery voice. I couldn't blame her considering it was still considered early for some people.

We both followed her to a table in the back of the room. I sat down in front of Dream at the table and the lady gave us our menus then asked us what drinks we wanted. I told her water and so did Dream.

Once she left Dream quietly look over his menu. "I recommend," he paused for a moment as he tilted my menu down and searched it. He pointed at an item on the menu. "this." He looked up at me while I mentally read what he was pointing out.

"I'll get that," I told him before closing the menu and setting it aside. 

He let out a soft chuckle. "Are you just saying that because I showed it to you?" Dream raised his eyebrows.

I shook my head. "No, it just generally sounds good." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say. I'm getting that as well."

I hummed in acknowledgment.

The rest of our time we sat in silence until our food came. Then we just made small talk and teased each other but made sure we weren't too loud. When we left Dream left a tip then led me out to his car. 

"Where are we going next?" I asked and then got in the car, so did Dream.

"The lake." He replied. He started driving once we were both in and buckled up. "I was thinking we could go on a walk for a little bit then we could get some lunch and bring it to a picnic table." I nodded my head to let him know I understood.

"Will my surprise be there?" I asked. He shook his head no.

"You will get your surprise tonight." He said. I groaned and threw my head back.

"Why can't you just give it to me now?" I complained. 

"It's a surprise." He winked. Despite trying to fight the urges, I let a soft smile form on my face. 

For the rest of the car ride, I just hummed to the music. Dream would occasionally say something and I would nod my head or answer when he asked a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short as well. I just really wanted to post something while I still had the motivation. <3  
> Once again ignore the thing below!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Twitter @/kayleewasf0und - leaving a kudos is appreciated but not necessary! Once again I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes! <3

"We're here, George," Dream says. I get out of the car and he does too. Even though it was no longer considered morning, it was still cool outside; making me regret not bringing a jacket.

I follow Dream to the sidewalk that travels around the whole lake. There are benches usually dedicated to someone scattered along the side of the sidewalk. A small playground lays in between everything.

"You must be excited to be with all these other people," Dream says. He shoves his hands into his pockets. I avert my gaze from the lake to him. A confused look plastered on my face.

"What makes you say that?" I wonder aloud.

"So you can meet your soulmate." He laughs. "I didn't think you would forget since it's always attached to you." I didn't forget. I would like to forget though. It was harder than I thought having your soulmate right next to you and not having them know you're meant to be theirs. It sounds like some sappy love story in my opinion. One my mom talks about when she's with her friends. 

"Like I could forget that!" I force a laugh. "Having a string attached to you at all times that leads to someone isn't something that leaves your mind." He nods his head but moves his eyes from me to the ground. 

"Makes sense. I just thought it would be the only thing you would be talking about, and I can't figure out rather that's a good thing or a bad thing that you aren't." He admits. 

For me, it's a good thing I'm not talking about it. Knowing me, somewhere in my ramble I would admit Dream is my soulmate, and a bit after that I would admit my confusion between if I have feelings for him or not. 

"I guess it's a good thing that we can have an actual conversation without bringing up the red string," He continues. 

I roll my eyes. "Jealous?" 

He quickly looks at me and shakes his head. "No! I just think it would be quite annoying-" I raise my eyebrow but can't help but agree. I too would find it annoying if someone kept talking about something I wish I had but didn't. Especially if there was nothing I could do.

"I'm sorry Clay-" I start apologizing but I'm quickly interrupted by him.

"No reason to apologize! It's my fault I-" Now it was my turn to interrupt him.

"No, it's my fault I-" I stopped after I realize why we were arguing. "Dream?"

He let a soft chuckle. "Yes?"

"We sure do argue for weird reasons," I tell him. He nods his head.

"It's like we're in love or something like that." He laughs. 

I feel my face start to heat up.

 _It's like we're in love._ I let my mind repeat it multiple times.

"L- like were in love?" I stutter. Dream shook his head no.

"I meant like an old married couple! You know how they fight all the time!" He defends himself. "Except instead of blaming each other we are blaming ourselves!" 

"Oh, are you sure that's what you meant," I teased, even though I felt like I was going to die from what the other boy previously said. He rolls his eyes.

"You know what I meant. Stop acting stupid!" He tried to sound serious but it just ended up sounding playful. I shifted closet to him as a couple squeezed past us. Dream gave a polite smile while I waved. 

A sudden small breeze caused me to shiver. Dream noticed and put his arm around me, making me a bit warmer.

"Usually I hate cliches..." He started. I cringed, knowing full well what he would say.

"You better not give me your coat like we're dating or something," I told him. He laughed.

"Do you see a coat anywhere around here?" He asked. I shook my head no and he smiled. "You must hate cliches as much as I do."

"Yes," I agreed. 

"Then I suppose," He removed his arm from around me. "You dislike people putting their arm around you when you're shivering as well?" I tried to hide the obvious disappointment painted across my face from the sudden absence of his touch. I would be lying if I say I didn't enjoy his arm around me. But saying it felt nice would seem weird and would result in constant teasing from him and Sapnap. I dislike lying to him. But if I can't keep a simple lie like this, how will I be able to lie about my soul mate?

"Well, I would prefer if you didn't." I lied. 

"Your loss," He joked before winking.

_Your loss indeed, George._

I didn't want to admit it but his winking was mildly attractive. I turned my gaze to the floor as Dream shifted away from me since there was no one squeezing by and he was no longer touching me. He had put both of his hands back in his pockets I noticed.

"George?" Dream called. 

I quickly turned my head to face him. "Hmm?" I hummed.

"You are being awfully quiet." He nudged my arm. "Is something on your mind?"

_Admit it. Clay's on your mind and will always be._

"No," I smiled. "I'm just enjoying being outside."

"We don't get out often do we?" He laughed. I grinned as I kicked a small rock onto the grass. "It's nice going out once in a while and enjoying the fresh air."

"Leave it up to you to start going on about how fresh air is good for you. Sounds like my mom." I giggled.

"Isn't it about lunchtime?" He changed the subject as I let out a loud laugh.

"First of all, it's only around 11 AM. Second, you suck at changing the subject." I told him. Dream glared at me.

"Oh come on now. I'm hungry now!" He complained. I rolled my eyes.

"You're always hungry."

"Hungry for you."

"Dream!" I screeched. He burst out laughing, causing an older woman to give us a disapproving look. "You can't just say this stuff out loud!"

"Oh come on!" He put his arm around me once again, causing my face to flush. "I'm just teasing."

_Admit it, George. You like it when he says stuff like that to you._

"I'll let you get away with it because you're my friend. Even though friends don't usually say that stuff."

Dream smirked. "I'm not your best friend? Or more than just a best friend?"

_**Oh, I'd love for you to be more than just my best friend.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I have written yet.  
> Don't forget to follow my Twitter @/kayleewasf0und.  
> Once again ignore the thing below!
> 
> <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Twitter @ kayleewasf0und

For the most part Dream and I's day went well. We got lunch together and took it back to the lake where we ate our dinner. After that he took us back to his house. There we messed around but made sure not to make too much noise since his parents were still home. 

-

"Come one, George," Dream groaned as he threw me my shoes. I chuckled at how much in a hurry he was in. "I would like to get there before the sun fully sets."

"Why is that?" I laughed.

"I'll tell you once you get your shoes on!" He yelled. I fell back on his bed and sighed. 

"I'll get my shoes on once you tell me." I sing. He grabs my wrist and pulls me up. 

"Then I won't give you your present." He raises his eyebrows. With that I get my shoes on and follow him out the door.

-

"We're back at the lake?" I say. He nods his head and beckons for me to follow him. "Aww did you want us to get here before sunset so-"

"Whatever you are going to say isn't true.". He tells me. "I just thought it would look prettier." I roll my eyes.

"Didn't know you were one to appreciate the beauty of things. I always believed you would scoff at it."

"I guess there are less things we knew about each other then we thought." He laughs. I nod my head. I disliked knowing that I didn't know him as well as I thought. In fact, I honestly thought I was the one who knew more about him. I wouldn't be surprised if it is actually Sapnap. Those two barley leave each other's side. 

I followed him to one of the few park benches that weren't occupied. This bench and the others next to him were facing the lake and the sunset, giving a picture perfect view. I sat down next to him and waited in the uncomfortable silence for him to say something.

He handed me the gift and smiled. I looked at the white box then at him. "Open it!" He says. I do as he says and inside is an upside down picture frame and a letter. Dream stares at me impatiently as I take out the letter and carefully take it out of the white envelope.

Inside it reads: 

Happy birthday, George! Words can't explain how happy I am to get to spend your 18th birthday with you. Out of every person you know I am the one who gets to be with you. I'm greatful I have such a great friend.

Sincerely,  
Clay

I read it over one more time. I felt a bit disappointed he had to include I was a great friend. Don't get me wrong I'm glad I am his friend but the more I think about it the more I wish it could say something like great boyfriend. 

I must have been taking to long because Dream plucked the letter out of my hands and sat it next to me. "I wrote it in a hurry while you were getting dressed this morning so it's nothing special. Now get to the actual present!" I grabbed the picture frame from the box and flipped it over. There was a picture of Dream and I on his birthday, laying next to each other on his bedroom floor. He had a big grin on his face and so did I. Our faces were as red as a cherry from laughing so hard. I remember that day.

After he found out he couldn't see his red string I hugged him. I hugged him so hard I thought I was going to kill him. His shakey breath as he cried in disappointment drowned out every other sound in the room. I hated hearing it. So I whispered as softly as I could so I wouldn't startle him "How about we do something else for a little bit?" He removed his head from my shoulder and looked up at me. It took him a while to actually start to feel better but after that we were on the floor laughing at random videos and pictures we found on the internet. Until we decided to take pictures of ourselves. He took random photos of us with funny faces and with normal smiling faces until his mom came in and scolded us for being too loud.

"Do you like it?" He let out a nervous laugh which interrupted my thoughts.

"Wha- Oh! Of course I like it!" I giggled. I threw my arms around him and he yelped in surprise. It took him a moment to rest his hands on my back. His chin rested on my shoulder and mine on his. After a moment we both pulled away and sat in the comfortable silence for a moment.

"So I taken you liked it," he teased. I rolled my eyes and scooted closer to him. The red string drooping between us. As the sun set I fixed my gaze at Dream. It went unnoticed until he looked at me and chuckled. "You might as well have a picture of me to look at."

"I do," I held up the picture of him and I he gave me. "see?" He laughed again. 

We continued to talk until the sun fully set and the moon was out. 

Dream stood up. "Want to me to drive you home?" He asked. I nodded my head. I never took my driving test. There was no point since my whole family uses the same car. I would never me able to use it.

"Yes please," I say and follow him over to the car. 

-

The whole car ride was silent. Not a bad silence but rather a comforting one. When we reached my house he told me bye and I waved as I got out of the car. He waited until I got inside to drive away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for 500 reads on wattpad (2 more and then it's 600) and 1440 reads on ao3. Thank you all so much for this. I love you so much and it makes me extremely happy everytime I see a comment or just any interaction with my fanfic at all. Have a wonderful day/night! <3  
> Follow my Twitter @ kayleewasf0und  
> Once again ignore the thing below.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Twitter @ kayleewasf0und

**-George's POV-**  
**-November 3rd, 10:05 PM-**

It had been two days since I last talked to Dream, or any of my friends to be honest. I knew Dream and Sapnap had hanged out together yesterday. They invited me but I was asleep at that time and was rather disappointed when I woke up eight hours later and noticed an invite that was now useless. 

To be honest I really didn't expect a text from Dream at 10 at night.

 **Dream**  
Can you come over?

 **George**  
Of course, I can.  
Is something wrong?

I put my phone on my nightstand and got up. I grabbed my shoes that sat by my doorway and waited for him to answer. I felt a bit worried since usually, you don't just text your friends at night and just ask them to come over. Or maybe my idea of inviting someone to come over was a bit different than Dreams.

_Ding!_

I went back to where my phone was and picked it up.

 **Dream**  
No. I just want to hang out. I can pick you up.

 **George** Sure.

I slipped my phone into my back pocket and headed downstairs. My mom sat in the living room next to my sister.

As I was about to be out the door my mom called my name. "Where are you going?" She asked. I turned around and saw her full attention as well as my sister's on me.

"Clay's house, he's going to pick me up," I answered half truthfully, knowing Dream he will probably want to go on a late-night drive and go to the store. She didn't need to know this though since she thinks every person our age only goes out to get drunk or get high. She nodded, content with my answer. I took that as a sign that I could leave. So I did. I waited on the porch for Dream to pull up with his car. It technically wasn't his but for the sake of his reputation, he told me to keep that part a secret. He didn't steal it or anything, he just thinks people will make fun of him if they know he drives the same car as his mother. He's not wrong, people would but it's not like they have anything better.

"George!" Dream called. I looked up and saw a black car that was barely visible in the dark night. I jogged over and hopped in the passenger seat. "Glad you could come." I grinned as he started driving out of the quiet neighborhood.

"What's new?" I asked, desperate to make some sort of conversation with the blond boy next to me.

"Nothing much," He shrugged his shoulders. I frowned at how plain the answer was. Surely _something_ has happened in the last two days.

"Why must your answers to questions be as dry as your texts?" I said.

Dream glared at me. "Why must," He paused for a moment. "Oh, you're too perfect to insult. There is simply nothing wrong with you." I felt a soft blush creep up my face. He saw and burst out laughing. "Ha! I got you! Your so easy to make blush. I could say your cool and you would start stumbling with your words." He held a smug look on his face and I couldn't tell if I wanted to smack it off of him or kiss it off. Either way would be fine for me. 

I heard him hum along to the songs on the radio as he drove past stores and houses until he got to his neighborhood. He got out of the car then patiently waited for me to do the same. After I did get out we walked up to the front porch and Dream slid the house key in the keyhole. "Are your parents not at home?" I asked.

He scoffed. "Dumb question. You know they're never home." I nodded my head and followed him inside. His house wasn't one of the biggest in town but it still amazed me how big it is. It has four bedrooms and two bathrooms. Even though they had one guest bedroom, when I stayed over I would sleep in Dreams room. Only once had I slept in the guest room.

"You want anything to eat?" He asked as he threw the keys onto a little table they had by the door. I shook my head no and let him lead me up to his room.

We passed many baby pictures as we went up the stairs. Even though I've been here many times I never actually looked at any of the pictures, and Dream had no interest in changing that.

-

"My sister is still here." He sighed. I sat down on the floor in front of him. "She was supposed to go on this _trip_ with my parents but she refused to go. So I'm in charge." His hands were fumbling with the hem of his blue jeans.

"Why didn't you go?" I couldn't help but wonder aloud. He shrugged his shoulders. I didn't say much else because I knew that is the best I would get from him. "I wanted to make sure I could still hang out with you and Sapnap I guess. Since next year we all will be going to college and who knows what will happen then." I felt surprised that he added on to his original answer. Although he isn't as stubborn as I am he can sure stick to his word sometimes. My eyes followed his hands as he ran his fingers through his dirty blond hair. His light pink lips were slightly parted, and despite my better judgment, I let my gaze linger on his lips for a second or two. 

I let out a low sigh then looked back up at Dream who was staring back at me. "What do you mean _what will happen then_?" 

"Well you want to get a computer science degree, I want to get an English degree and god knows what Nick wants to do." Dream chuckled while talking about Sapnap. It was true. We all want to do different things meaning we might go to different colleges. Our other friend might not even _go_ to college, it all depends on what he wants to do. At least he hasn't joined in our conversations about future plans. Though that could just mean he is scared for the future, just like Dream and I.

"Even if we don't get to see each other in person we can still face time," I suggested. He nodded his head.

"I don't know what I would do if I couldn't see your face." He teased. I appreciated his attempt to try and brighten up the suddenly turned dark moment. That was one of the things I loved about him. I also loved how much of an affectionate person he is, how he gives the best hugs when someone is sad. I loved his smooth voice; he could read a whole history book and I would sit there and listen to every word. Simply because it's coming from his mouth.

I could write a five hundred thousand word essay about everything I like about him. After all, Dream is a very likable person. It's been proven many times. 

"Why didn't you come yesterday?" Dream questioned. His question was so sudden it startled me. 

"WIth you and Sapnap?" He nodded his head. "I was asleep," I answered. He chuckled.

"At nine PM? You do know what time it is now, right?" 

I checked my phone for the time. "Almost 10:30."

"Isn't it your bedtime then?" He pestered. 

"Shut up," I mumbled. I fell back on the floor and stared up at the ceiling, hoping my friend would stop teasing me.

"What was that?" He giggled as he laid next to me, his hands folded together on his stomach.

"I said shut up!" I couldn't help but laugh as Dream giggled like a child next to me. It amazed me how we could go from a depressing topic to laughing like children. 

It was hard to not have a good time when you're with your best friend. Even if they are your soulmate and you may or may not have feelings for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have felt in the mood to write recently so I wrote this chapter a lot quicker than my other ones.
> 
> Follow my Twitter @ kayleewasf0und
> 
> Once again ignore the thing below.
> 
> <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short but I really just wanted to post something. I guess you could say this is a filler chapter!  
> I was going to post this yesterday but my grades started slipping and I needed to work on some school work.  
> Follow my Twitter @kayleewasf0und   
> It's the same account as before just a different username.  
> <3

**-George's POV-**

**-November 10th-**

Dreams parents got back yesterday. I had stayed the night almost every night before that. Even though it was only two nights ago I already miss it. I miss the nights where we would bake cookies then attempt to bake cupcakes; it was fun to watch Dream get frustrated when I would purposely try to screw him up. I miss when we stayed up till early morning scrolling through Twitter and other social media apps, and showing each other random posts that would be seen as unfunny if we weren't heavily sleep-deprived. I miss falling asleep next to him at four in the morning then waking up at eleven AM with Dream still next to me.

Our sleep schedules were nonexistent; mine still is. I bet Dream's is as well since we basically had a synced schedule for a week. I only went home once and that was to get clothes and some other essentials. He insisted we just go to the store because it would be easier but I didn't listen. I had him drive me to my house while he complained about having to drive so often. I just laughed and listened along.

Even when he is complaining I am still entranced by his voice. I try not to think about it because I get a horrible feeling in my stomach that I can only describe as guilt for thinking about my best friend so fondly. I looked it up on the internet and it told me feeling guilt is good because it shows you care.

Damn, right I care.

I care about Clay more than anything in the world. I would do anything if it means he can have a perfect life. Even if that life didn't have me in it.

But why do I feel guilty for liking Clay? If I would do so much for him and I wouldn't dare force him into anything he didn't want why do I feel like this is such a bad thing? If the universe says we are meant to be together could it really be such a bad thing? My red string attaches to him. Not those other girls I have like before. My red string leads me to Clay, my best friend Clay.

It leads me to the one and only perfect Clay, also known as Dream. With his perfect smile and a wonderful laugh, he can make anyone fall for him even if they didn't know they like boys before. It's a wonder how I never felt anything towards him before.

_Ding!_

I look over and notice a text from Sapnap.

**Sapnap**

Wanna call?

I purposely ignore it. If he thinks I'm asleep he can't get mad. Plus it's not like Dream texted me. I won't even deny the fact that the only person I felt like calling at the moment is him. Although I would probably end up laying on my bed like how I am right now and just listening to him talk. I would muster an 'mhm' every few sentences as he tells me pointless stories. If he ever asks why I'm so quiet I would just say I'm tired. I wouldn't technically be lying. After all, it is just now peaking three AM.

I wonder if Dream is up right now. I wonder if he is laying in his bed thinking of me the same way I am thinking about him. Praying for the day that may never even come that I can hug him and say he is mine and will always be. The day I never have to long for his touch as I lay on my bed alone on a Sunday night. I can only wish that these moments will no longer be fictional soon. That the universe will finally get its wish of Dream and I being together.

After we are soulmates for a reason. Right?

But what if it's supposed to be a platonic soulmate. 

What if I am overthinking all of this and we are not supposed to hold each other how I wish we could.

_Don't be stupid George you know that isn't true._

What if I force something on Dream he doesn't want. I would never dare hurt him. I could possibly mess up our wonderful friendship just because I misunderstood the most obvious signal that I am wrong.

I pray to any god that we are not platonic soulmates. I would give anything to be called Clay's boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Twitter @ kayleewasf0und !!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Twitter @ kayleewasf0und

**-November 11th-**

**-George's POV-**

I hated the idea of Dream dating someone else. The thought made me want to throw up. But I can't control who his heart gets attached to; I can't even control who I fall for. 

I really wasn't expecting to get a text from Sapnap announcing that Dream went to a party on the 10th and brought home a girl. I asked him how he knew he said Dream had told him. 

It was no surprise he brought home a girl; the only surprising thing is the fact that he went to a _party_. He has always said he wasn't one for party's and I thought he meant it; after all, he had always denied Sapnap when he offered to take us to some highschool party to get high or some shit. Sapnap would go by himself leaving Dream and I alone to hang out together. He once told me that I am the only person he would get high with and despite that being a weird thing to remember, I remembered.

-

**-November 12th-**

Nothing has changed between Dream and I. Absolutely nothing has changed between us since I learned he got himself a pretty blond girl to love. 

I watch as he slides his arm around her shoulders and she looks up at him with a fond smile. That same arm that he has wrapped around her is the one that has the red string attached. I wish I could tell him that they are not supposed to be together, instead, it should be him and I. 

I would feel bad for her though. The girl is so nice to me and has a nice smile just like Dreams. He's lucky to have gotten such a beautiful girl from a party that was mostly full of drunken eighteen-year-olds. 

Her hair falls just below her shoulders. She wore a large blue t-shirt that was unmistakably Dreams. She has short running shorts on and her nails seem to be painted a light purple. I am told her name is Mia. After she leaves I tell Dream: "She seems nice! You are a really lucky guy." He chuckles and nods his head.

"She is a nice girl. I guess that was what stood out when I was at that party." He confesses. Despite not wanting to hear him praise some girl I listen. "Everyone else would freak if you even if you just looked at them. But her... She smiles and says a faint hi before walking away. She looked like a girl from those magazines boys would always gawk at when we were sixteen." I remembered _those_ magazines and I know for a fact I didn't think too fondly of them. Maybe it was the situation itself I didn't like; ten or so boys crowded around a table laughing and cracking dirty jokes while looking at _those_ magazines. 

"You're a sucker for nice people... huh?" I laugh.

"I guess, yeah."

I hated listening to him talk about her. Every time he would mention Mia my throat would tighten up and my eyes would threaten to send tears out in waterfalls. "Sapnap was quick to tell me what happened on the 10th," I say and he quickly looks up at me.

"Yeah?" He chuckles. "While she was using the restroom I was texting Sapnap the whole time. I guess he told you then?" I nodded my head.

"Where were your parents and sister?" 

"I have no idea," He laughed and leaned back against the wall. I let my mind drift off to my point-of-view from the 10th. While I was at home having a crisis about liking Dream he was off kissing some girl. Sounds ironic. Like a stereotypical teen girl movie that usually involved a sappy romance between two teens and horrible jokes. 

I wish I was her. Then I wouldn't have to imagine what it is like to get held by Dream as you both slip off into a blissful sleep. Only in my sweetest dreams would I feel his soft lips on mine as we lay alone on his bed. But the fact that we are alone does not matter for we could be the only people left on earth and the only thing that matters is that we still get to hold each other when the day ends. The sad part about this is that this dream of mine will never come true, for my soulmate has found a pretty girl to play my part.

I wonder if she can play the part better than me.

As long as Clay is happy then I am happy. In fact, I said two days ago I would do anything if it means he can have a perfect life even if that life didn't involve me. That mindset hasn't changed since then. If it's possible I follow my words even more now than before. 

"George?" My ears perk up at the sound of Dream saying my name. "You've been quiet. Are you ok?"

"Yeah! Of course!" I nodded my head and smiled. He smiled back at me then patted the spot next to him, beckoning me to sit next to him. I did just that and scooted over towards him, our arms barely touching. His hands were on his placed next to him and mine on my knees. We sat in silence like this for a minute or so before he decided to raise his voice.

"I wonder if she's my soulmate." He wonders aloud. I feel my throat tighten as Dreams' eyes stare right into me.

"Your- your soulmate?" I don't dare say more. I already know he can tell what I'm thinking and he probably already hates me for it. 

"Yes," He whispers. His voice is soft and sweet; I wish he wasn't wasting that tone talking about a girl he met two days ago.

"You just met her, Clay." I force a harsh laugh as he looks down at his hands that are now placed in his lap. "How do you already know she's meant to be yours when you can't even see your red string?" I sound ruder than I want to be. I should be happy for him, and I am! 

_Oh, come on George. You're just jealous. Get over the fact that he doesn't feel the same about you and go get some cute girl._

"I feel a special connection between us, you know?" He sounds too genuine for me not to soften my expression. I almost feel bad for being so rude. "You can't tell me you've never felt a strong connection with someone before." I scoff. Of course, I've felt a strong connection with someone before. When Clay gave me the picture of him and I as a birthday present I thought there was a small chance he liked me too. I didn't know that ten days later he would be meeting a girl at a stupid party than two days after that start claiming he met his soulmate. 

"Of course I have, Clay." I soften my voice and try not to sound as harsh. "Just never for someone I just met." 

"What about what's her name from the tenth grade?" He asks. I think for a second then remember her. I never even knew her name all I know is that I felt like I was in love. It was the best and worse feeling. Whenever she would notice me, even if it was just a small hi I would melt into a million pieces while Dream and Sapnap made fun of me. I missed that feeling until recently. Now I remember it's not just all floating on clouds and feeling light and airy. I forgot about the nights where I lied awake unraveling every interaction, wondering if I could have done something different to cause a better outcome. If that small smile was meant to be platonic or if it meant just as much as I hoped it did.

I do still miss something though. I miss when I didn't like Clay. I miss when I could feel genuine happiness for him and not have to try to convince myself I actually don't care. I wish we could have a normal conversation without me rethinking every word I want to say. I miss when I could look at him and not break into one hundred pieces. 

"George?" Dreams voice rang through my ears. I looked up and saw him staring right back at me.

"Yeah?" I kept my voice low and quiet. 

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Of course I did. Yes, I remember her." I answered and he nodded his head. I was tired of sitting in silence so I got up. "I should go shouldn't I?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "If you want to." I looked down at him then nodded my head. It wasn't the answer I was hoping for but it was an answer so who was I to complain? "I'm not going to force you to leave." I rolled my eyes.

"That's a shitty answer," Is all I say. Now he rolls his eyes.

"Oh shut up, George," He laughs and smiles at me as I walk out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I hope all of you are doing well! Make sure you follow my Twitter @ kayleewasf0und 
> 
> I tweet stuff on there sometimes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You already know what I'm gonna say. Follow my Twitter @ kayleewasf0und

**-November 13th-**

**-George's POV-**

The only other person other than Dream that I'm close with is Sapnap. I would come to him when I had a problem that involved Dream or a problem in general. More than once over the years has he convinced my stubborn self to go apologize to Dream. If I could thank anyone for keeping our friendship alive throughout the years it would be him.

The first time I had come to him for help was at recess in the third grade. Dream and I had been arguing about something stupid. Being the young, overdramatic young boys we were, we took everything way out of proportion. Our fight had ended with me walking away to find Sapnap, who had run away as soon as the fight started. I found him sitting on the ground under a tree near the monkey bars. While we sat there together we talked about our favorite T.V. shows, video games we enjoyed, and most important of all, my argument with Dream. He told me to just apologize because he hated seeing us fight. He said he never wants to have to pick a side even if it's obvious who's in the wrong.

If Sapnap and I were to tell anyone about those conversations we constantly had, they wouldn't believe us. And trust me, if Sapnap hadn't remembered those moments I probably would have thought that it was all a dream. Two boys talking about their feelings? Sadly uncommon. Even more uncommon between two _young_ boys. No one would believe the surprisingly mature talks we had about things that bothered us. Of course, we would crack a joke now and then, after all, we were kids. 

I wasn't really surprised when the day after meeting Dream's girlfriend I went straight to Sapnap's house. I was more surprised that I had the _courage_ to do so. I had yet another problem for him to fix, except this one is different. All those other times it was because of petty fights. Fights that you would normally go crying about to your mom only for her to pretend she cares and say some stupid phrase that's supposed to make you feel better but only leaves you even worse off than before. And although I might have when I was eleven, I wouldn't compare stealing someone's extra cupcake to falling in love with a boy who you've known since you were seven. 

I sighed as I walked past my sister who was on the phone, and my mom who was watching the morning news. My dad had told us last night while we all sat in the living room that he had to get to work early. An important meeting was his excuse. 

I was a bit surprised when no one noticed me or no one bothered to look up to ask me where I was going. I could care less since it made my job easier. 

Sapnap's house is only a few blocks from mine so I opted to just walk there. I pulled my phone and earbuds out and put some music on. I had to entertain myself somehow. Despite what my parents say looking at partly dead trees and random birds are not fun enough to keep me busy for eight minutes. 

The crisp autumn air bit at my only exposed skin. I made sure to grab a coat and hat on my way out to avoid getting scolded at later by my mother. I hummed along to the music blasting through my earbuds while I walked along the sidewalk. Whenever I passed somebody I would politely wave and they would either give a simple nod and smile or wave back. I passed a few people I recognized but kept my head low to avoid small talk. Most of those people I recognized were elders who used to be my teacher when I was in elementary school or somehow know my family.

As I got closer to Sapnaps house I paused my music and put my earbuds in my hoodie pocket. I paused in front of the front gate before stepping through and walking up to the door. I knocked on the door and the first thing I heard was Sapnap yelling: "I got it!" In a matter of seconds, the door swung open and he stood in front of me. He was still in his pajamas and his hair was all over the place.

"George?" He seemed confused and I couldn't blame him. It wasn't often I got up at eight in the morning and went straight to my friend's house.

"Yes," I chuckled. "That's me." He stared at me for a moment longer before stepping aside and letting me in. I gave a curt nod as I walked in.

"Wha- What are you doing here so early?" He seemed as stunned as I was that I dragged myself over here.

"Well- it's- it's," I paused for a moment and shifted my gaze towards my shoes. "Dream." 

For a second I thought Sapnap didn't hear because he didn't answer, but sure enough, he let out a quiet laugh. "What did he do this time? Did he steal your last cookie?" I glared at him for making a reference to one of the first times I had come here for help with Dream.

"No," I looked up at him. He seemed to sense the seriousness in my voice because he gave me a worried look then walked towards me. 

"We can go up to my room to talk about it if you want." He said and nodded towards his father who was walking by. "So we can talk more privately." I nodded my head and he leads me to his bedroom. His room isn't the biggest but it's not the smallest. It's good enough to fit a twin bed, desk, dresser, and nightstand. I find it funny that out of all the times Sapnap and I have met up alone to talk about Dream we always chose to sit on the ground. When we first did this at the town park we sat on the ground and talked while I fiddled with the rough blades of grass. When we did it in his living room we opted to sit on the carpet instead of the couch. When we did this on my porch we sat on the hard cement instead of the two twine chairs.

I guess now it was kinda a tradition. It made us both feel comfortable so we just kept with it. It is an unspoken rule between us.

"What happened?" He asked. I stayed silent for a moment and just stared at the ground. Sapnap stayed patient, he just sat there and waited for me to gather up the courage to confess. To spill all my feelings on to him. I could still feel his eyes tearing into me as my mind raced. I felt sudden regret for coming here, what will he even be able to do to help me? It's not like he can just snap his fingers and all of a sudden all my feelings for Dream are gone. Although that would be helpful if he could do that. 

"I like Dream," I muttered. I could feel the surprise on Sapnaps face.

"Out of everything I expected you to say that was last on the list." He forced down a laugh as I glared at him. "What do you mean you like, Dream?"

"I mean I'm in love with Dream! I'm in love with my best friend that has a girlfriend!" I cry. "I'm in love with Clay, and it wouldn't be that much of a problem if he wasn't my soulmate. I would be able to get over him quickly like all my other crushes if I didn't know that in some world, a world where everything is perfect and great, he and I are together. And the thing is, I don't live there. I live in a world where Clay is convinced some girl he met at a party is his soulmate and the last time we interacted we barely even talked. And when we did, our main topic revolved around her." Silence filled the tense room. My face grew red the more a watched my friend search for a response. 

"George," He stuttered. "your soulmate? You mean the person your red string is attached to?" I nodded my head. Once again the only noise in the room was our soft breaths. I look down at my lap, trying to hide my face that is red from embarrassment. I feel like I might cry as Sapnap scoots closer to me.

"I- I'm not gonna lie," he lets out a soft chuckle. "I suck at giving actually advice but-"

"So all those other times I came to you for help you didn't actually give me advice?" I laugh. I couldn't help but silently praise him for being able to make a joke in a tense room. It's surely not something I could do. 

"I mean we were young and you would do whatever I say. I doubt you would even listen to the advice I have now." 

I look up at him and roll my eyes. "I never listened to you then either, but then again, the advice wasn't _needed_ then. Dream and I could've solved who's fault it was without you acting like it was the end of the world." 

"Says the person who started crying when Dream ran off to play on the swings without you." He laughs. I sigh and watch as he falls on his back in a fit of giggles.

"Shut up, Nick," I mumble. "I was overdramatic as a kid."

"You still are," He teases and watches as I roll my eyes.

"I came here for help, not to get made fun of."

"You should know by now that you can't do anything without me making fun of you." He continues to laugh. I hum in response, knowing what he said is true.

Sapnap sits up once he is done laughing. "Do you really want to hear my advice?" I nod my head and he places his hand on my shoulder. "Do you promise you won't insult my advice?" 

"You know I can't promise that, Nick." I smile and look away. He lets a small giggle slip before moving his hand away from me.

"Tell Clay you like him," Sapnap says calmly. My eyes quickly dart in his direction, hoping to see a playful smile on his face, but no. No smile is to be seen anymore. 

"Wha- what? Tell him I like him?" I scoff. I watch as my friend nods his head.

"I warned yo-"

"I know you did, it's jus- That's a big step isn't it?" I breathe. Sapnap smiles and nods his head once again.

"I'm not going to lie, it is a big step." He agrees. "But it's not as big as accepting your feelings. Especially for the same gender from what I have heard." I look at the floor. "I'm not going to force you to do anything, I'm just here to give you advice." I smile but don't move my gaze from the floor. I want to hug my friend but I wanted to wait to see if he moves first. He doesn't. We sit in complete silence again. It feels too familiar to yesterday when Dream and I sat next to each other. No matter what the other would say we would fall into deep, awkward silence and wait for the other to maybe mutter a word. 

Except for this time I was with Sapnap. We were more used to the random bursts of silence after a long talk. Neither of us found it very awkward, especially after situations like this. When we both just needed time to process what had been unfolded before us. Even if that meant we just sat there in the comfort of each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Twitter is @ kayleewasf0und by the way!!

**-George's POV-**

**-November 15th-**

The day after talking to Sapnap was just like the days before it. I didn't talk to Dream on the 14th like Sapnap had suggested. In fact, it would have been impossible to speak to him since he wasn't answering my or Sapnaps calls or texts.

"Someone's getting lucky," Sapnap had snickered while we were on the phone that night. I rolled my eyes.

"You better shut up or I'm going to hang up." I threatened.

"And do what? Talk to Dream?" Sapnap burst out laughing at his joke.

"I have never wanted to smack you more." I sighed as he continued to laugh. I just hung up and went to bed. It was too late to deal with his childish banter anyway, plus we were both sleep-deprived and desperately needed sleep.

The next day I woke up to a text from Dream. I tried to cover my bubbling excitement that he texted me but miserably failed.

 **Dream** Hey, wanna hang out today? Sapnap said he'd hang out with us too.

-

After getting dressed and eating breakfast, I texted Dream and told him to pick me up at my house. A minute later I got a text back from him saying 'okay'.

Before going outside to wait for Dream, I quickly wrote down where I was going just in case my dad or mom woke up. Anything to dodge getting screamed at later for _suddenly disappearing._

I waited outside for him to show up. It was a whole five minutes until I noticed his car pull up behind my mom's. As I got closer to the car I could hear the soft hum of music blasting from the car. I could scarcely see the outline of Sapnap seated in the passenger seat and Dream in the driver's seat. I opened the door to the backseat and was instantly greeted with a chorus of 'Hi!'s from my two friends. I beamed at them before climbing into the back seat behind Dream.

"My girlfriend is going on a trip with her family," Was the first thing Dream said. Sapnap drew a sharp breath at the mention of his girlfriend. I saw him turn his head a bit to look at me and give me a worrisome look. I lifted the corners of my mouth to form a small smile to let him know I was fine. That seemed to calm him because he nodded his head and relaxed his shoulders. I was touched that he was worried about me and thought about what might make me upset now that he knows about my small crush on our friend.

_A small crush might be a bit of an understatement._

He didn't have to make it seem so obvious to Dream though.

I was the first to say something after that. "Where are she and her family going?" I questioned.

"New York," He paused for a moment to pull out into the road. "She offered to let me come but I told her no." I couldn't help the small grin that appeared on my face after I heard he denied an offer to go on a trip with her.

"Oh come on, man," Sapnap groaned. "You could've gotten something good out of going there!"

Dream scoffed. "Like what?"

"I'm assuming what you got last night," Sapnap winked and nudged his arm that lied on the console in between their seats.

"Nothing happened yesterday!" I could _hear_ him get flustered.

"What do you mean what he got yesterday?" I asked. It was clear the two were hiding _something_. Even if it was some silly gag between them.

"Nothing happened!" Dream yelled.

"That's what you say." Sapnap quipped.

I could tell Dream was getting tired of the other boys teasing. "She just wanted to spend some time together before she left." He retorted. "So we cuddled in my room while watching movies." I giggled when I saw Sapnap pretend to gag. I tried to hide the jealousy that was building up behind that giggle. Luckily it worked because not even Sapnap noticed my tightened lips.

"You couldn't even get on your phone?" I asked as Dream parked the car in the driveway of his house. He didn't answer until we were all out of the car and standing face to face in the driveway.

"She wanted to spend _time_ together. Not just sit there together and call it a day; our idea of spending time together is different than yours." He retorted.

Sapnap and I followed our blond friend to the front door where he unlocked it. The bright lights and cool air welcomed us in as we made our way inside. We followed him to his room, all while Dream continuing to babble on about his day with Mia. I forced a smile when he glanced at me while opening his bedroom door.

His room hadn't changed much, though I'm not sure what I was expecting. Unsurprisingly we sat on the soft carpet, Dream and I next to each other and Sapnap in front of us.

It had been so long since all three of us were in the same room together. It felt nice having the two people you cared the most about with you. Even if one didn't understand the extent of how much you care.

Despite what Dream had said earlier about his idea of spending time with someone different from mine, he still allowed the comfortable silence to pass through without saying a word. It wasn't until Sapnap said something that the silence broke.

"They're having a festival next weekend," He told us. I peered up at him before looking at Dream.

"We could go together," I suggested and both of my friends nodded their heads.

"I may go with Mia, though," Dream shared. I felt a pang of jealousy in my chest. Of course, he would rather go with his girlfriend than me. After all, they are dating, and to be honest, could you blame her for wanting to spend time with such a wonderful person?

I felt Sapnaps eyes drift over to me and keep them there until I lifted my head so my eyes could meet his. He raised his eyebrows as if asking if I was ok like he did in the car. I smiled to let him know I was ok and he smiled back. Luckily, our friend who was sitting close to us didn't notice our litter interaction because he was too busy babbling on about his girlfriend again.

In a desperate attempt to change the subject I asked "Do you think they will have those one people that make those delicious burgers again?" It failed though. He barely even stopped to let me talk and when I finished he started up again, repeating things he had already said about her.

"And she's coming back next week." He finally stopped after that. I still felt jealous and I hated it. I shouldn't feel mad at Mia when she simply did nothing wrong. Dream was never mine to begin with.

"We get it. You're planning on spending time with her at the festival. But did you really have to say all of that?" Sapnap complains. I laugh as Dream glares at him.

"Yeah, our idea of spending time with someone is talking to them, not talking about their girlfriend." I mocked. Now it was Sapnaps turn to laugh as Dream scowls at me.

"I get it, it was kinda annoying to you guys." He breathes. I want to respond with something witty but I decide against it. "I might go with you two." He finally says after a minute. "It depends."

"I hope you do," I tell him. He turns his head towards me and says nothing. Maybe what I said was too straightforward.

Sapnap looks from Dream to me. "You know, when I got the offer for us all three to hang out again I didn't expect it to be this awkward." Both Dream and I instantly turned our heads in his direction, startled by the sudden, loud tone in his voice. "I know we haven't hung out together in a while, but even after a summer apart it wasn't this awkward when we met up again." It was true. During the summer of eighth grade, Sapnap went to live with his Aunt while his parents were getting things prepared for them to move houses. Dream went to a football camp and only came home on weekends. Even then he would mainly sleep those two days he was home. I stayed home that whole summer. No matter what my parents tried to get me to do I refused. I wasn't interested in spending three months with random strangers at a hot summer camp.

After the summer was over and we could finally see each other again we shared a few hugs, told each other how our summer had been, then went straight to what we usually do. It was as if nothing had happened.

"It isn't awkward," Dream says. "See." He scoots closer to me and puts his arm around me, pulling me as close as possible towards him. A sudden blush creeps up my face as he looks at me with a dopey smile. I attempt to hide my face but that's difficult when you're pushed against your best friend. "Is this awkward?" I feel his warm breath on my cheek as he says that.

"Get your arm off of me," I demand, grabbing his wrist to push his arm off. He listens and removes his arm, but is still close to me. I want to move away but at the same time, I don't. I just wish I didn't have to hide the dark blush that covers my face.

"Mhm," Sapnap laughs. "Not awkward." Dream leans over to playfully punch him but Sapnap pushes him back, making him land on his back right next to me. I laugh and stare down at him. "That's what you get," Sapnap says proudly. I let my eyes linger on my blond friend for a minute before looking back at my other friend who is laughing just as hard as Dream.

My two friend's bright laugh might've been contagious since in a matter of seconds I was laying on the floor in a fit of giggles. What Sapnap and Dream did or said wasn't even that funny, but at the moment, one of them could just say someone's name and we would burst out laughing. I let my gaze drift over to Dream. He laid there on the floor, continuing to laugh and gasping out random words. He moved his arm to sit above his head, never taking his eyes off of the ceiling above him.

As much as I loved Sapnap and missed the three of us laughing and having fun, there were times where I craved for moments alone with Dream. I shouldn't always want him to myself but I guess it was just something that occurs when the love for your best friend becomes more than just platonic. When you learn that whatever you feel for your friend is supported by the simple fact that both of your souls are united by a simple red string.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is super short but I just had to post something before I write a long one :) My Twitter: kayleewasf0und  
> also if you see any grammar mistakes please feel free to tell me about it. I want to try and make my writing as clear as possible!

Dream, Sapnap, and I hanged out every day until Mia came back. Everything was fine, other than the occasional times Dream would insist on sitting as close as possible to me. His knee touching mine as we sat side by side.

"Do you want to come with me to see Mia when she gets back?" Dream had asked the morning Mia was supposed to be coming back. I replied with a low hum. "That doesn't really answer my question, George." He snickered. As much as I wanted to say no and avoid him as long as he was her, time with Dream is time with Dream, right?

-

The moment Mia climbed out of her parent's van that next week, she ran up to Dream while her parents stood not too far away chuckling at the young couple.

I attempted to block out Mia and Dream's cheerful voices as they held each other in front of her parent's black van. Sapnap stood next to me, seemingly texting someone. My phone had been left at home since I was told by Dream himself they would only be a few minutes. It was now obvious that had been a lie since we were five minutes in and he still hasn't let go of Mia.

Dream kept a grin on his face as he and Mia walked over to us, hand in hand. Her parents had gone inside a while ago, yelling some inaudible thing at their daughter before shutting the door.

"George!" Mia yelled with a happy tone. She gazed at me with a beaming smile. I gave a nervous smile back but she had already turned towards Sapnap. Even though Mia was already making small talk with Sapnap, Dream's eyes lingered on me a second longer. His grin was replaced with a soft smile as his eyes met mine for a mere second. His bright eyes soon left mine and started to investigate random objects that people had left on the ground.

I kept my gaze on Dream even after he had looked away. It took everything in my power to tear my eyes away to something that wouldn't make me feel as guilty. But the second I turned my head towards the ground I found eyes travel over the red string. I found it quite funny that the same hand that was holding Mia's hand was the same hand that had that stupid red string attached to it. Oh if only I could I would cut that string. I would cut that red string with the sharpest scissors I could find if it meant I would no longer have feelings for Dream. I would tie that string to Mia's pinky and smile as I watch them be happy.

"Can you see your red string, Mia?" I blurt out. She gapes at me, surprised by my sudden question.

"No," She responds with a slight frown. "Can you?" She tilts her head to the side slightly.

"Yes, I can," I say.

"Good for you." Her tone turns slightly bitter. Like I had offended her by asking her my question. "Have you found your soulmate yet?" I freeze. I hated lying to people's faces but what else could I say? 'Yeah, your boyfriend is my soulmate'? That would seem rude.

"No," I answer. She hums and turns back to her conversation with Dream and Sapnap. A sudden breeze causes her to lean closer into Dream, his arm wraps around her slim waist.

"Clay and I were wondering if you wanted to come with us to the festival." I hear Mia say. I watch as Dream lowers his head to mutter something into her ear, only getting a small laugh in return.

"What about George as well?" Sapnap comments. She looks at me through the corner of her eye.

"He can come if he wants," She rasped. I knew I had annoyed her with my question earlier. Most likely thinking I was doubting her and Dreams' relationship. "Clay and I should probably go inside." She announces. Sapnap nods his head in acknowledgment. The couple leaves with a small smile plastered on their face, leaving me and Sapnap to decide whether we want to split up and go our separate ways or hang out without Dream.

"I can drive you home," Sapnap spoke after a moment of silence. I nodded my head as a silent thank you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first part! Let me know what you think about it so far. This part was a short but I promise they will get longer as we go on. <3


End file.
